


Camisado

by noneveragain



Series: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out (Frerard Song One Shots) [5]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Charachter Death, Hospitals, M/M, Plot Twists, mentions of abuse, mentions of crimes, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger Warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camisado

  _The I.V. and your hospital bed_  
_This was no accident_  
_This was a therapeutic chain of events_

Gerard  woke up on Frank's bedside, hearing the beep of the many machines  hooked up to Frank and looking down at the I.V. that was hooked in his  arm.

The sight ripped Gerard's heart out. He hated  seeing Frank like this. His baby never deserved the pain he went through  and while Gerard started thinking maybe this really was just a simple  accident and that maybe Frank just accidentally took too sharp of a turn  and hit another car, Gerard knew that if that were the case, Frank  wouldn't have as much damage to his body as he did now.

It  wasn't just broken bones and torn muscles from the car crash that  adorned Frank's body, he had a black eye, broken nose, bruises up and  down his torso and chest, and the police and EMS say when they found him  his wallet and such were still there leaving them to believe he just  got banged up in the car but even the hospital workers knew that these  bruises and marks were caused by a human.

Gerard always  tried to forget about Frank's past mafia ties but he can't help but  think that that was the reason Frank was here. Frank hadn't really made  any enemies in the mafia, _in fact_ \- they loved Frank. He was  their "pretty boy" and he usually was able to get them what they wanted  with his beautiful hazel eyes and soft hair.

Frank had only  left for Gerard. He never wanted Gerard to be in any danger and his boss  seemed alright with it. They had a going away party and everything, so  it seemed unlikely that it was them but Gerard still had reason to  believe maybe it was an enemy of them that remembered Frank or something  like that.

The doctors had told Gerard that Frank  was going to be fine and that soon he would come to and Gerard will be  able to talk to him and such but Gerard was being impatient. He wanted  to talk to Frank now, tell him he loves him and how all of his family  sent over flowers from Italy once they got word he was in the hospital.

Gerard  wanted Frank back. He wanted to see his beautiful eyes light up when he  saw Gerard. Gerard would never forget the things the two had went  through together. Before they dated they had been best friends and Frank  had helped Gerard with his alcohol problem, that is; he helped until he  began to develop one of his own.

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum_ _floor_  
_This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital_  
_It's not so pleasant_  
_And it's not so conventional_  
_It sure as hell ain't normal_  
_But we deal, we deal_

"Gerard."  Frank croaked, his voice weak and broken sounding as he reached a hand  out to grip Gerard's, Gerard immediately looked over at Frank and  replied with a quick yes feeling Frank's grip on his hand tighten just a  bit.

"Everything hurts..It was Bob, tell them it was  Bob." Frank whispered gruffly, his eyes falling close and the heart  monitor slowing down.

"Nurse!" Gerard screamed,  watching as two came rushing in doing various things with the medical  equipment until the heart monitor started beeping again, Frank's eyes  remaining closed as Gerard felt his heart hammering away in his chest.

"He's okay now, but uh- Mr. Way?"

"Yes nurse?"

"There are some detectives that want to talk to you."

Gerard rushed out to where the detectives were and shook their hands, introducing himself as well as them doing the same.

"Mr. Way has Frank ever mentioned anything about any past enemies?"

"Frank  actually came to a few minutes ago and said something about Bob?"  Gerard replied, his hands starting to shake and his palms beginning to  sweat.

"Bob? Anything else?" The officer asked, scribbling down something on the notepad.

"No,  and I don't know anyone named Bob either. But Frank knew him I guess  and I'll be sure to contact you guys if he ever says anything else."

"Thank  you for the cooperation Mr. Way, I know how hard this must be for you."  Officer Monroe sympathized, a apologetic look in his eyes.

"It is, but I have to stay strong for him." Gerard forced a smiled, the cops saying goodbye and walking away.

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where_  
_The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in_  
_It's not so pleasant._  
_And it's not so conventional_  
_It sure as hell ain't normal_  
_But we deal, we deal_

Gerard walked over to  the hospital room back to where Frank was, kneeling down next to him  and grabbing Frank's weak hand in his, placing kiss after kiss on the  top of it, his cracked voice whispering 'I love you' over and over.

Gerard  had fallen asleep by Frank's bedside again, his hand still clutching  onto Frank's with his head resting against the side of the bed, the  awkward position for sure going to give him a terrible crick in his neck  but he didn't care, as long as he was with Frank he was happy.

But  he couldn't stop thinking about whoever this Bob person was because  while he may not know the guy and maybe he misheard Frank or something,  but he automatically felt rage and anger towards this 'Bob' person.

Anyone who touched his Frankie needed to die, or get hurt in some way.

Gerard  hated seeing Frank this way and he didn't like knowing someone did this  intentionally. He never understood why anyone would want to do this to  Frank, sure he had mafia ties but even then his life was pretty normal  and he was always so nice to everyone and anyone he met.

Gerard  wanted his normal Frank back, the Frank that wasn't hooked up to an  I.V. and life support, the Frank that could breathe on his own without  tubes in his nose and throat.

Gerard just wanted puddin' back.

"Sir,  sir!" Someone shouted, causing Gerard to snap awake looking up at a  nurse and seeing Frank's bed wasn't in the room anymore.

"Where's my boyfriend? Where's Frank?" He asked frantically, his eyes looking around the room quickly for any signs of Frank.

"We had to move his room, he's over in 305, you were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you whi-"

"Nurse! Patient 305, heart failure!" Someone shouted, rushing down the hall.

"Frank!"  Gerard shouted, running out with the nurse, but they were too late. The  heart monitor was resting at the long beep that signaled the patients  heart stopped beating completely.

"I thought he was on life support?" Gerard choked out, tears rushing down his face as he stared down at Frank's lifeless body.

"We took it off yesterday by request of a family member, he was breathing on his own too so we thought he wa-"

"What  family member? They had no right! I'm the one paying for all these damn  bills and why didn't you run it by me?" Gerard shouted, his heart  pounding.

"A Mr. Anthony Iero, Frank Iero's twin brother."

"Frank has a twin?" Gerard asked, his boyfriend having never told him about this.

-

Gerard  had not been doing well, everything he ever did reminded him of Frank  and there was so many unanswered questions he had for Frank but it was  way too late for him to do anything much of them.

_Just sit back, just sit back_  
_Just sit back and relax_  
_Just sit back, just sit back_  
_Just sit back and relapse again_

Gerard  had even tried finding Anthony, the mysterious brother that Frank had  never told him about it but whenever Gerard would ask the hospital what  the man looked like all they said was he looked like Frank with no  tattoos.

He  searched and searched for Anthony but still never was able to find him.  Gerard was at his wits end and it wasn't just because the whole Anthony  thing either.

Frank  died because of whoever this 'Bob' character was and after weeks of  research, he found some burly man that he had seen before when he and  Frank went on one of their first dates, he was their limo driver.

But  what didn't seem to fit is why he would do it out of everyone. He and  Frank had barley any interaction so why had he despised him so much  enough to kill him?

Everything  was so confusing and emotionally draining for Gerard and he resulted to  drinking again the sweet taste of the alcohol soothing his nerves  whenever he needed it too.

Getting  shit faced every day wasn't an uncommon occurrence with Gerard now,  having drinking only when he thought about Frank which happened every  day and every moment of the day.

Gerard  hated that he went back to drinking but what was he to do? He had  nothing else to help cope with the loss of his boyfriend, the only man  that ever meant anything to him, his protector, his savior if you will.

Crying  wasn't close to enough to the amount of emotion he was feeling ever  since Frank died. It never fucking did anything for him but make his  head hurt and nose runny.

_Can't take the kid from the fight_  
_take the fight from the kid_  
_Sit back, relax_  
_Sit back, relapse again_  
_Can't take the kid from the fight_  
_take the fight from the kid_  
_Just sit back, just sit back_

Gerard  didn't realize how dependent he was on Frank until he died. Frank still  left Gerard the house and money and so many things that Gerard wouldn't  have to struggle with anything, but he did struggle with the emotional  damage it caused him.

Gerard  wanted Bob dead. He knew he was the only one who could've done this  considering Frank himself told Gerard before he was knocked out again.

Gerard  hated that the last contact he was with Frank when he was awake was  Frank telling him who his attacker - and now killer - was.

He  was an emotional wreck and nothing could fix this for him. He lost the  only person who truly loved Gerard for him, not for money or quick  fucks.

He needed to find someone, and find them quick. Someone willing, someone who knows what they are doing.

He was willing to pay any amount to take Bob out.

-

"Pete?"

"Yes sir."

"I  have a bit of a rodent problem, need some exterminated." Gerard said  into the phone, a smirk plastered on his face as he sipped the beer in  his hand.

"Give me the address I'll be right over."

Gerard  quickly texted Pete his address and it didn't take too long for him to  show up, his cars windows tinted and he was dressed in black.

"So,  this rodent problem?" Pete smirked, stepping into Gerard's house and  taking his jacket off, setting it down on the couch nearby.

"Names Bob." Gerard stated, sliding a picture of Bob that he found after hours of research.

"This guy again."

"Again?" Gerard asked, turning to face Pete.

"I never miss a shot, but with him, I do."

"So you can't do it?"

"I'm not su-"

"Two million." Gerard said, throwing the money on the table.

"Done."

"Get it done today, three million."

"Fuck, done."

-

_You're a regular decorated emergency_  
_You're a regular decorated emergency_

Gerard had a smirk on his face when he got the text from Pete.

_It's done._

Bob was gone, Frank was avenged.

_He's not dead. But I have him._

_WHAT_

_I kidnapped him, thought you would want to have some fun with him._

_Where are you?_

_347 Azalea Road._

When  Gerard drove up to the small house his heart was racing with  excitement. He was excited to kill someone. Well - that was Pete's job.  Gerard was just going to have some fun with him.

The  door was unlocked and Gerard stepped in, seeing the blond haired rugged  man tied up and gagged on a chair in the middle of the room. Gerard  quickly shut and locked the door, walking over to Bob in the chair and  staring at him, Pete coming out of the back room and smirking to  himself.

"Thanks  Pete." Gerard said, his eyes still on Bob as he removed the gag, Bob  screaming at the top of his lungs when Gerard pulled the gun out from  his pocket and held it directly to the screaming man's temple, quieting  him instantly.

"So Bob," Gerard smirked, pulling the gun away and beginning to circle the chair Bob was currently sat in.

"You  thought it was okay to take my puddin' away from me huh?" Gerard  giggled crazily, plopping himself in Bob's lap, his arms wrapped around  Bob's shoulders.

"I didn't hurt Frank." Bob protested, his breathing shaky as he looked at Gerard who was present in his lap.

"Oh but you did sugar, you killed puddin." Gerard whined, bouncing lightly on Bob's lap making him gasp.

"You  know," Gerard smirked, pulling the gun out of his pocket waving it in  front of Bob's face, "this gun has a fully loaded chamber."

Bob nodded his head slowly, watching Gerard lick a stripe up the gun, his eyes locked with Bob's.

Gerard  carefully opened the bullet chamber, taking out every bullet except one  and rolling it so the bullet was now in a different place.

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor_  
_This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital_  
_It's not so pleasant._  
_And it's not so conventional_  
_It sure as hell ain't normal_  
_But we deal, we deal_

"We're  gonna play a little game sugar." Gerard giggled, Bob's heart racing in  his chest as he clocked the gun pointing it directly at Bob.

"Tell  me which slot doesn't have the bullet." Gerard smiled, watching Bob  think. He had a one out of six chance getting the bullet but this was  still scary.

"T-Three.."  Bob whimpered, Gerard looked over at Pete who grabbed the gun and moved  it to the third slot in the chamber, pressing the gun right next to  Bob's heart.

"Ready sugar?" Gerard asked, nodding his head at Pete who clicked the trigger, seeing Bob cringe, but no bullet.

"Lucky lucky boy." Gerard giggled grabbing the gun from Pete and picking up a bullet from the floor, adding it to the chamber.

"Now  there's two bullets you have to dodge. Pick one slot sugar, test your  luck." Gerard chuckled, pointing the gun at Bob's forehead.

"One  to six baby." Gerard purred licking the gun, Bob visibly shivering as  he quickly thought about what  number he wanted to choose.

"Pick one or I pick for you."

"Four.." He whispered, watching Gerard move the chamber four times before handing the gun to Pete.

"Bad choice." Gerard smirked.

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where_  
_The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in_  
_It's not so pleasant._  
_And it's not so conventional_  
_It sure as hell ain't normal_  
_But we deal, we deal_

-

After  Bob was gone, Gerard felt complete. Minus of course, the hole in his  heart. He actually settled down with someone not too long ago, but he  was still never able to forget his puddin.

He's visited Frank's grave multiple times within the past year, telling him how his life was going and how he misses him.

The  first day he went to visit Frank's grave he told him about what he and  Pete did to Bob and while it was a chilly day, when he went and told  Frank's grave that, he felt a sudden warmth envelope his body.

He  knew he had gotten revenge for his puddin', but that still didn't  change the fact that Frank was indeed gone and Gerard hasn't even come  close to finding Frank's brother Anthony and asking him just what the  fuck possessed him to think taking life support off of Frank was a good  idea.

While  Gerard may want to find Anthony and hurt him for doing that to Frank,  for some reason something in his head was telling him not to do it and  he trusted that.

_Can't take the kid from the fight_  
_take the fight from the kid_  
_Sit back, relax_  
_Sit back, relapse again_  
_Can't take the kid from the fight_  
_take the fight from the kid_  
_Just sit back, just sit back_  
_Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse_  
_Sit back, sit back, bababada_  
_You can take the kid out of the fight_

Gerard  thought about Frank constantly, he couldn't help that he missed him so  badly and while Gerard's current boyfriend, Bert, was a sweet man and  took Gerard to the cemetery whenever he wanted, even when it was three  am and Gerard needed comfort that wasn't from Bert.

Gerard  really did love Bert; he carried similar traits to Frank and that was  comforting to Gerard, especially on the days where Frank was just a  persistent thought that would never leave him.

Gerard  had even kept Frank's old dog tags he got from some store that had  "FRNK" engraved on them specifically for Frank and not only did he wear  them everyday, never taking them off once, not even to shower, he gazed  at them for the longest time each day, Bert having to usually snap  Gerard out of the little trances he would get into thinking about Frank.

Gerard  was beginning to become unable to do anything without thinking of Frank  and he hated that Bert was actually having to deal with all the shit  Gerard had been putting him through; the constant breakdowns Gerard had,  the constant him talking about Frank. Gerard knew Bert didn't deserve  to have to deal with all this yet he was putting up with it and Gerard  never understood why because any human being would've left Gerard  because he truly was pathetic, but for some reason Bert hadn't and why  Gerard didn't like asking it had really been bugging him the past few  months because he had been getting increasingly worse with dealing with  the loss of Frank, yet Bert just showed Gerard more and more love.

Bert  had even taken weeks off of work just so he could stay home and comfort  Gerard but it didn't really make sense why he would even want to. Work  was the only time Bert had away from the emotional wreck that Gerard  was.

_You're a regular decorated emergency_  
_The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake_  
_You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame_  
_The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_

_You're a regular decorated emergency_  
_The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake_  
_You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame_  
_The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_

Gerard  had finally worked up the courage to ask Bert the question that had  been burning at his tongue for quite some time now and Gerard wasn't  ready for the answer he was going to get. He didn't know that asking  that question would change not only how he was right now but how his  emotional state was going to be for a while.

You  see, Gerard's emotions were basically on the edge of a cliff right now,  a small gust of wind would be enough to actually send him over the edge  and he knows that after asking the question he's been dying to ask, he  would inevitably fall off that cliff and encase himself into a total  state of depression. Gerard wanted to be okay with the answer Bert gave  him, he wanted to assure himself that it was all okay, but he just  couldn't.

_Can't take the kid from the fight_  
_take the fight from the kid_  
_Sit back, relax_  
_Sit back, relapse again_  
_Can't take the kid from the fight_  
_take the fight from the kid_  
_Just sit back, just sit back_  
_Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse_  
_Sit back, sit back, bababada_  
_You can take the kid out of the fight_

"Gerard,  the only reason I really have been spending all this time with you is  because, Frank wanted to die. He got Bob to kill him, he got his brother  to pull the life support cord. He planned it all out. He wanted you to  be taken care of though, and that's why I'm here." Bert explained,  Gerard dropping to his knees in front of Bert with hot tears rolling  down his face as he practically screamed with sadness.

"No!" Gerard screamed running over to the kitchen and grabbing the gun in one of the drawers.

"Gerard don't!" Bert screamed trying to pull the gun away before Gerard pointed it at him.

"Leave  me alone! You bastard! I thought you loved me," Gerard sobbed, clocking  the gun and putting it against his temple, "I thought someone actually  cared.." He cried, his voice choking off into a whisper as he rested his  finger on the trigger.

"Gerard please, Frank would want you to be alive!" Bert tried reasoning, but Gerard had already made up his mind.

"And cut! Alright that's a wrap! I'll see everyone promptly at ten in the  morning to film the death scene." The director called out, flashing  Gerard and Bert a smile as he walked off set.

"Good acting." Bert complimented, giving Gerard a small smile.

"You too."

_The I.V. and your hospital bed_  
_This was no accident_  
_This was a therapeutic chain of events_


End file.
